


Maybe we're friends?

by sakuINparis



Series: The good in you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, only mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuINparis/pseuds/sakuINparis
Summary: in which chan is just worried he might have caught feelings
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: The good in you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584022
Kudos: 30





	Maybe we're friends?

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys i didnt want to make this long at all because there i don't know how to use dots and keep moving. so here's a super short chapter.

Chan got to college way faster than he planned. Which means it was 10am and he had an hour to spare. Luckily Jisung was already at the studio once he arrived so it didn’t looked suspicious at all.

“You look tired.”

“Don’t I always look tired?” Things with Jisung felt different from things with Woojin. Even though he knew Sungie for a longer time, Chan just felt this connection with Woojin and started to regret leaving the house earlier. After all, he was right… all things considered, at the moment, they were just cuddling.

“I guess, but usually it’s a tired like you don’t sleep, like a lifestyle. Today you just look like a mess, mate.”

“Thanks.” A long silent follows before Chan feels the need to speak. “I have a question.” Han looks up from the screen and directly at Chan. “Do you cuddle with Minho?”

Han’s eyes get bigger and bigger and Chan notices a little blush starting at the peek of his cheeks.

“Yeah, of course. I cuddle with everyone, why?”

“So you’d cuddle with me?” Chan asks.

“Chan are you sick? You’re the only one who won’t let me cuddle you. Like… even Binnie has his days..” Han gets up and hugs the older. “Like this?”

“That’s not what I meant but- yeah”

This felt different. With Woojin it was warm and… safe. With Jisung he just wanted to punch the younger.

“Did you finally find someone you like cuddling with?” Han just sat back down.

“Yeah it was weird but-“

“What’s her name?”

“Ahhh what?”

“Look man, you asked me if I cuddled Minho, and between us two, we both know why you asked about him and not Hyunjin. If you think you’re in love because you like cuddling with someone that’s messed up but I can try and help you so who is she? Who is the girl who is making Bang Chan insecure enough to not just go and sleep with her?” Han cooed.

“Why does everyone think I sleep around?” Chan was dead serious now. Even Woojin seemed to believe that.

“Are you a virgin?” Han narrowed his eyes.

“No.” Chan answers abruptly.

“There ya go.”

“Han- That.. Doesn’t mean anything?”

“It does because we both know that if this girl wasn’t special you’d just go and do something with her, but you’re actually wondering and asking about cuddles.. I don’t know, it isn’t like you, this girl broke you mate.”

**Bear:**

“hey! Did something happen last night?”

**Lil wolfie:**

“No, we’re good I’m sorry.. Drinks on me tonight?”

**Bear:**

“They were on you the other night too but are you sure?”

**Lil wolfie:**

“I’ll let you cuddle me and we can watch whatever you want, I am way too stressed to work”

**Bear:**

“Fine...Deal...”

Chan smiled at his phone. He had never bargained with woojin with cuddles but it worked and he wanted to know if he had feelings for him after how he felt the night before so.. maybe another game of truth and dare would be all they needed.

Changbin barged in the studio and started talking about how he had this great idea for a song while he was in the bathroom, almost telling it like it’s a joke. But upon no reaction, he took Chan’s phone out of his hand.

“Are you guys finally doing it?”

“Doing what?!” Chan almost yelled but blushed, showing that he had understood the question. “no what the hell, we’re friends”

“Woojin is freaking out over something, he told Seungmin who told Felix who told me. And now you guys are texting about cuddles like the couple you should have already started to be for years now…”

“Are we talking about me or you with Felix?” Changbin raises his eyebrows at what Chan says.

“wait, Chan is gay?” Jisung finally awakes to the conversation.

“I- I don’t know. I saw Woojin masturbate last night… to me… and I-“

Chan was now completely red. The other boys couldn’t contain their laughters.

“I seriously want to see how this will end up” Changbin says while trying to catch his breath and handling over Chan’s phone to his owner.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy this series as much as a i like writting it!


End file.
